


technique [ roronoa zoro ]

by roronoazoros



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Light breeding kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roronoazoros/pseuds/roronoazoros
Summary: zoro likes to show off his technique for you from time to time.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/You
Kudos: 87





	technique [ roronoa zoro ]

**Author's Note:**

> HI i just started one piece and im in love yes. also im still on east blue so sorry if this is a bit ooc :0 anyway yeah zoro <3

it was no secret that roronoa zoro was skilled.

being labeled as an incredibly talented swordsman and a master of the three sword technique, he was able to use his hands and arms with precision and his jaw harbored inhuman strength. you and others always watched in awe, admiring his strength and form, your boyfriend able to do this without breaking a sweat. 

what they  _ weren’t _ aware of is how these talents carried over into the bedroom.

“ _ ro _ ,” you mumble, his name a breathy whisper.

he merely grunts in response, plump lips working at your jaw and neck, his tongue and teeth gliding across your skin. large hands caress at the thighs that cage him in, gripping the soft flesh. your fingers in his hair is driving him up a wall, pants tightening around him as his mouth attaches to your clavicle.

“you’re taking your sweet damn time, aren’t you?” you grumble.

zoro snorts, resting his chin on your chest, that lazy signature smirk of his tugging at his lips. his fingers ghosting up your thighs, grazing the hem of your shorts as your mind goes fuzzy, eyelids fluttering.

“gotta be patient,” he sings, pearly white teeth peaking out before he pushes himself up to connect your lips.

you hum against him, his tongue parting way into your mouth, dragging against your own. his tongue’s like  _ magic _ , lighting your body on fire as the hot muscle roams your mouth, arousal pooling in your stomach. you’re already panting and he’s barely done anything, and zoro’s picking up on it quickly.

his hands push your thighs further, settling himself further between them before a hand slips up your t-shirt, searching for your chest. he groans upon realizing you're not wearing a bra, rolling your nipple between his forefingers. you sigh, arching into his grip, hips grinding up, desperate for friction.

zoro slips his opposite hand down, pushing your shorts and underwear to the side, his middle finger running up your slit.

“shit, you’re already so fucking wet,” he mutters, forehead resting against your shoulder, his fingers part your lower lips, finger dragging from your entrance to your clit. “barely have even done anything to you,”

his ego’s inflating faster than a balloon, coy smile stretching his cheeks as he gives you a peck, lips drifting down your body.

you roll your eyes, twisting his sage hair between your fingers. “don’t think you’re some sex god, ro. it’s been a while…” you retort, glaring down at him.

zoro snorts, looking up at you through his lashes as he pushes your shirt below your breasts. “fair, but we both know i am one. don’t lie, baby --  _ ow!” _

you smack his head, frowning down at him. he rubs his head with the hand that’s not on your hips, lips tucked into a scowl. “what was that for?!”

“hurry up before i go ask sanji to go down on me instead.” you snap, a brow arched.

his eyes widen, hands flying to your shirt and tugging it off, tossing it in the corner. you can practically see the smoke coming from his ears, feverish movements as he tears at your clothing. you almost laugh, really, it’s at the tip of your tongue before arms curl around your legs and his mouth’s on you.

you gasp, back arching in surprise. he’s lapping at your folds, dragging his tongue from your slit to your sensitive pearl and back down, drinking you in.  _ fuck _ , you forgot how good he can use his mouth. his sword technique comes in handy for things like this, leaving him buried between your thighs for hours on end.

“ _ fuck _ , you taste amazing,” he groans to himself, pulling you closer to his mouth.

your breathing is labored, chest heaving nails digging into his scalp. your body’s on fire, heat creeping up your neck, your jaw falling open with pleasured gasps and whimpers. his nose presses against your clit as he eases his tongue into you, reveling in the way your back arches and a sweet cry of his name drips from your pretty lips. zoro thinks he’ll never get sick of the sight: so needy and wanting for him, falling apart from his mouth alone.

“m-more…” your voice is barely above a whisper, cracking with gasps of air.

zoro grins, pulling his mouth away only to insert two thick fingers inside of your. you’re so warm and  _ tight _ , pulsing around his fingers and he thinks he might lose his composure. he doesn’t relent, driving them into your sweet spot, scissoring your walls. your cute whimpers grow to desperate moans, clinging to his hair, his skin--  _ wherever _ in hopes to bring him closer. 

“c-close--” 

his smirk is devilish. “yeah? i’ll make you cum nice and hard for me,”

licking his lips, he leans down, softly capturing your clit between his lips and sucking, teeth grazing over the sensitive bundle of nerves and tugging. you choke back a moan, thighs tightening around his head as you hit euphoria. stars dot your vision, legs trembling as he keeps working at your sensitive cunt, desperate to milk everything out of you.

“r-ro, that’s --  _ a-ah _ \-- enough,” you stammer, gripping his hair tighter, unsure if you want him to stay or go.

dark eyes meet yours, hooded and drowning with lust, a stare enough to make you cum on his tongue once more, and it easily tells you that’s what he intends to do. you shake your head, trembling lip between your teeth as you pull his head from your cunt, his chin dripping in your juices, lips swollen. your next words are enough to make him cream himself.

“wanna cum on your cock this time…”

zoro groans, hoisting himself back between your spread thighs. lips feverishly devour yours, a rumbling hum leaving his lips as he shoves his pants and briefs down his legs, shivers coursing up your spine. he grasps himself in his hand, thick and long, giving himself a couple strokes as your mouths work each other. you’re eager, a hand finding the small of his back to push him closer, strangled groans leave your lips simultaneously as he brushes your clit.

another dirty smirk. you know where this is going. “ _ beg _ .”

you roll your eyes. “roronoa, we don’t have the time for this. god knows when we dock.”

he frowns, brows knit as he glares down at you. “i’m positive we have plenty of time, now c’mon, beg for it.”

he pushing against your opening, you’re practically trying to suck him in, cunt drooling in arousal. you whimper, hips shifting in attempt to get closer, but you won’t give in. “no.”

zoro’s black eyes meet yours once more before he pushes your thighs back, lying chest to chest with you. his free hand takes your chin between his forefingers, angling your head to align with his fierce gaze before pressing his head in more and more, enough for you to feel him beginning to stretch you out. 

“last time i’m gonna say it.  _ beg _ .”

you gulp, nails biting into the small of his back. “please, ro, i need you to wreck me.”

your quiet voice combined with your lewd words are enough to make him groan. “good girl.”

you don’t have the time to process his words fully before he’s sinking in, the tightness of you welcoming him like an old friend. he bites the inside of his cheek, holding himself back from bottoming out in one go, letting you take him inch by inch.

the two of you moan as he sheaths his entirety in. you’re throbbing around him, desperate for movement as you adjust to his size, heavy pants passing through your lips. you tap his bicep, letting him know you’re ready, and he throws away all control.

he’s relentless, gripping below your knees and practically folding you. he’s reaching new depths, enough that your head’s already spinning and you’re babbling out praises. it’s like he has you under a trance, each stroke of his cock throwing you deeper under his spell. zoro’s groaning in your ear, licking and nipping at open spots of skin, marking you with purple.

“taking me so fucking well,” he grumbles against the shell of your ear, drawing a whimper from your throat. his hand finds yours, dragging it to rest on your lower tummy. you feel it protrude with each powerful thrust, the feeling something you never knew could make you succumb deeper into the pleasure. “you feel that? feel how fucking deep i am?”

you mewl out, head rolling back as you clench around his cock, nails biting into the back of his neck and shoulders, your boyfriend hissing in pleasure at the sensation. 

“r-ro, gonna make a mess,” you blabber, head buried into the pillow, unrestricted whines and moans dripping from your lips like honey.

suddenly you're facing him again, his hand cupping the back of your neck to bring you forehead to forehead. his eyes bore into yours, lips parted with quiet groans and pants as he drives into you further and further,  _ whimpering _ as he kisses your cervix.

“c’mon, baby, cum all over me,” he demands, voice low and gravely with arousal creeping up his throat.

one more powerful thrust is enough to have you clinging to him desperately, creaming around him with a cry, drowning in euphoria. it hits you like a train, thoughts going fuzzy and breath knocked from your lungs.

“that’s it,” zoro mumbles, eyes never leaving your face. he wishes he could photograph you, your euphoric expression tattooed in his brain for safe keeping. 

you whine from overstimulation but you manage to grab his attention again.

“please, ro,” you plead, “i-inside.”

zoro’s coil snaps, his hips pressing against you as far as they can go as he releases, pumping you full. a broken cry of you name as he twitches inside of you, your cunt practically milking him dry.

he slumps on top of you, earning a pained groan from your end. sometimes you think he forgets how heavy he truly is. you sit in each other's comfort, regaining control of your breathing, your fingers rubbing gently circles on his toned back enough to knock him back to sleep. you catch light of this, giggling as you kiss the tip of his nose.

“hey, don’t fall asleep, we’re gonna be there soo--”

“oi, we’re docking so--”

sanji freezes in the doorway, jaw dramatically slack as he takes in the sight before him: zoro’s naked back on top of your more naked and sweaty body. embarrassment crawls up your neck, and before you can apologize zoro’s grabbing a shoe from beside the bed and chucking it at the door, making sure to hide your body from his prying eyes.

sanji yelps, face bright red as he slams the door closed. the footsteps of him running away are enough for zoro to comfortably relax back into you, making himself at home between your breasts.

“idiot, we don’t have time. get off of me.” you snap, though amusement is laced in your voice.

zoro rolls his eyes, rolling off of you to redress himself. “fine,” he grumbles, though he points the remaining shoe in your direction with raised brows. “but when we get back, i’ve gotta work on my jaw strength a bit more.”


End file.
